


A Sparkling's best friend

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet are amazed with the bond the baby Nightfury has with Baby Bumblebee...





	1. Two of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet are amazed with the bond the baby Nightfury has with Baby Bumblebee...


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee appears to be training the Nightfury too...


	3. Missions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet thinks the baby Nightfury could be a help with missions....


	4. Nap first!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the Babies are currently more interested in a good nap first!


End file.
